An Old Reunion
by saiiyu
Summary: When your life can change in the course of a day. Kinana runs into a dangerous encounter on the way home from the guild, but an old friend is there to save her. Even between childhood friends, emotions can change. CobraxKinana Oneshot- Rated M.


Hi guys! This will be my first story ever on fanfiction. I've read so many that are awesome but there are much less good ones on Cobra x Kinana. So I wanted to make up for it! Please review, maybe I can continue to make more FT! Don't be too mean please.

For this story, it's based after the GMG and the Tartarus arc. It was meant to be something short but being the perfectionist I was, I kept adding more and more to the context. Hope you guys enjoy the story and the r-rated scenes haha.

Le me know by the end if you guys want a continuation ;)

* * *

 _An Old Reunion_

* * *

How she found herself in this situation, she didn't know.

Tonight had been a great celebration for the reunion of Fairy Tail. Everyone was finally back, Kinana thought. Master Makarov and Erza watching over the guild. Natsu who was fighting with Gray, tables and chairs that went flying. Juvia made cookies that resembled Gray-sama that Wendy, and the exceeds were eating. Lucy chatting with Levy over the articles that she had written for Sorcerer Weekly. Gajeel threatening to arrest everyone, with his signature laugh; gihi. Mira serving drinks at the bar as Laxus tried to ignore the thunder gang. Lissana was smiling at Bixlow. Cana who was laughing and drinking at the antics before her. Never mind that it was total chaos and the other guild members being tossed left and right. Tears gathering in her eyes as she gazed upon the sight before her.

"More drinks!" yelled Macao and Wakaba.

"I'm coming," Kinana said with the tray of drinks in hand.

Kinana moved with ease, used to brawls, shifted to avoid a chair thrown to the wall. She placed their drinks down on the table with a smile that melted most mens' hearts. "Here you go," Then she walked away leaving the scent of lavender flowers behind her. She didn't notice the attention the other males in the guild gave her as she attended to various other tables before heading back to the bar. After all, there were many beautiful women in Fairy Tail, herself not included.

Behind her, she heard the sound of the guild door opening.

"Welcome!" She turned around to greet the newcomers with a smile.

In the door, there was two cloaked figures. Walking through the chaos, they smoothly made their way to the bar where Master and Erza was at. One lowered his hood to reveal blue hair, and a red tattoo on his face. The other, pink hair and a red dress.

"Jellal!"

"Meredy!"

Kinana noted that Erza had a look of surprise on her face that disappeared in an instant settling in a gentle smile. "I assume that you have come here for business with our Master?" To which, Jellal answered "If we could speak privately." The three of them headed towards the back, but not before Natsu had yelled to Jellal to fight him. Before he could lay a finger on the leader of Crime Sorciere, he was met with Erza's iron fist that knocked him straight out.

Juvia had run over to Meredy, grasping the young girl's hands "Juvia did not know that Meredy and her friends would be here today," She said.

"We wanted to surprise you," She said with a excited grin, "and congratulate Fairy Tail on coming back. There have been so many people that missed you guys!"

Kinana regarded this exchange with amusement, but didn't think anything of Meredy's words.

Reaching a late hour, many of the guild members had either collapsed or gone home. Kinana, Mira, and Lissana were cleaning up the remaining mess. After Mira threw away the debris, she looked to Kinana who was finishing up the floor. There were only two women in front because Lissana was in back organizing the kitchen.

"There's not much left to be done. Why don't you head home first Kinana?"

"Ah, okay.

"However, You should have someone escort you home. At this time, the streets aren't safe."

Mira shot the purple haired girl a worried glance.

"My apartment is close by. In Magnolia, no one would bother with a Fairy Tail mage with the guild right there," She said with a soft laugh. "I'll be fine."

Mira was about to protest when Kinana interrupted her, ".. If I need anything, I'll call."

She grabbed her purse and exited out the front as she waved goodbye to the white-haired girl. She wasn't worried. After all, those words were true. And she rather liked the night. She found it quite comfortable. Gazing up at the night sky and starts, she smiled. Even without her memories, she knew that in the past, she must have traveled often in the dark. She vaguely remembered her time with.. someone where the night had been both their shelter and friend. Sometimes, the sense of nostalgia and longing was almost too painful.

But enough of that.

Walking through the street, she took care to walk in the lit area.

It should only have taken 20 minutes to reach her home. But ten minutes in.. she became aware of another pair of footsteps on the gravel. Or several. Glancing around, she noticed that there were three men behind. She didn't recognize them.. That was unusual. Maybe they were new to the town? They continue to take the same road as her for over a block. Suspecting that they were following her, she turned out to ask politely "Could I help you?" She doubted it was coincidence, and the looks on their faces said otherwise.

"We're a little lost. Would a beautiful lady like yourself like to keep us company? We can have some fun if you know what I mean."

She stepped back trying to hide the fear in her expression. Their gaze dropped to her chest, and she felt the overwhelming urge to cover herself. She regretted wearing such a low-cut dress. Thoughts racing through her mind, she analyzed all possible options.

The men took another step closing, their laughter ringing in the darkness.

She just needed a few minutes.. Slowly moving back, she made a run for it pulling the phone out of her pocket to dial the guild. But the men, stronger and fast, picked up their pace to grab her. One yanked her by her hair, while the other knocked the phone out of her hands. The pain in her scalp made her cry out in pain. One placed a hand over her mouth to silence her from screaming. Using her hands and feet to kick and claw at them, they only laughed harder.

"Bitch got some guts." The third man reached forward to grope at her breasts.

No.. no! She thought to herself with frantic desperation. She knew enough of men and what they would do to her if she couldn't get away.. There was no one else around to see what was happening. Silenced, she couldn't call out to anyone either. Tears streaming for her eyes, she wondered if anyone could save her..

Her cries didn't go unheard by another dragon slayer.

In the shadows, there was a vicious snarl like that of a beast. In less then a second, the man was knocked to a wall in an inhumane position. What just happened..? In the dark, a monster with glowing red eyes took his place. A few moments of shock, before she wondered what it would do to her, or them to be more accurate. Its gaze wasn't directed at her but rather the men behind her. The men were looking in fear to their fallen friend, to the mysterious beast.

Stepping out of the darkness, it began to form the shape of a man that she recognized.

"Cobra!"

She sobbed with relief. He had a murderous look on his face that would have terrified her if not knowing he was an ally.

"Let her go," The deep voice commanded, a growl ripping from it "and you might live."

His tone and expression threatened imminent death that had the men quivering. Their "friend" was clearly in no condition to move—his head bleeding, his limps broken, his body twisted against the wall. And this was merely one blow. Their bruising hold loosened as they shoved her towards the monster. It was clear that they were hoping for a distraction to escape.

She stumbled and was met with a strong, broad chest.

The trembling girl in his arms quelled the dragon slayer's murderous rage. Ultimately, this girl, his friend, was the most important priority but he couldn't let those men survive. It would be a task for later, despite whatever objections Jellal may have had. After all, Jellal would be no different if it was Erza in his arms.. But the girl in his arms was vast different. She didn't know magic, nor how to protect herself.

It wasn't a wonder that Cobra appeared though.

Cobra had been with the other members of the Crime Sorciere at their lodge. He didn't visit his friend, because he assumed that she would be safe at Fairy Tail. He kept a keen ear, or a watchful "eye." That was when he heard her scream. Even with her mouth covered, he knew. Her frantic calls for help still rang loud in his ears. Without even a word of warning, he had jumped out the window to race to her side.

Those men had _dared_ to touch her—those scum weren't worth talking to. To talk to her meant that he would break and twist every bone in their bodies. But to touch her.. that would involved an agonizing death. He regretted that he couldn't be there faster.

He was used to fighting.. and she wasn't.

Kinana wrapped her arms around the man as if she holding on for dear life. Her delicate body molded perfectly against his, smashing her breasts into his hard, muscled chest. The feeling of her in his arms for the first time left him feeling a strange emotion. Before Cobra could ponder on it, he felt her shiver.

Steadying her with one hand, he stripped off the long white coat he wore.

"Here."

He shoved it towards her with a brusque look. When she stared at it, he wrapped impatiently it around her shoulders. From the silence between them and the pause in her thoughts, he knew that she didn't yet understand what was happening. Before she could say a word, he swung around to the street.

"I'm taking you to your apartment."

Staring blankly at the man in front of her, it took Kinana a few minutes to realize what was happening. Never had she been so close to a man before.. And cobra wasn't the one she thought she would start with. It nearly made her forget what happened earlier. A blush covered her cheeks as she pulled the jacket closer to herself. The scent of chemicals was vaguely familiar.. and soothing to say the least. A few feet ahead, she ran forward to catch up with him.

She welcomed the silence.

Kinana wasn't ready to explain what happened. Her thoughts were like a swirling abyss. They walked like that for a bit until they reached the apartment. She should be safe at home, but that wasn't how she felt standing in front of the building.

"Would you…"

"Open that door and get inside."

His sharp manner left no room for protest, yet she wasn't offended. She walked up the stairs to the door and tried to find her keys. Though she willed herself to keep a steady grup, her hands kept shaking that she dropped the keys twice. The exertion of the night's activities had taken its toll on her. "What's wrong with me.."

Crouching to the floor to retrieve the keys, she saw a bigger, tan hand cover hers.

Cobra took the keys from her hand, and unlocked the door.

Her apartment was small, but well-decorated. The walls were a light green, but the furniture included warm earthy tones. There was the living rom that connected to a bathroom, and the bedroom. In the main area, there was a large couch in the room, with a small table. She had a few plants, that Cobra was familiar with.

Gently, he pushed her forward into the apartment.

Kianana's mind was beginning to clear as she thought of what she should do next. In normal circumstances, she should have played the good host. But she was exhausted. She instantly thought of a shower. She knew that she must have looked and smelled awful with the dirt, grime, and sweat on her. And the man who settled on her couch was a dragon-slayer with heightened senses. It made her feel self-conscious, but even more.. ashamed of herself. She felt as if she was tainted on the inside.

Her gaze lowered to the ground, wanting to hide her thoughts from him.

Cobra sat on couch, breaking off a leaf on the plant to chew on. Even though he could reach people's thoughts, he wasn't good at talking to females… From what he had seen, they were weak- frail and powerless. Angel was an exception, but she constantly berated him on his rough speech and lack of manners. She constantly told him he would die single and alone.. As if that was a problem he had cared about. But now, he didn't know how to deal with this girl.. or woman as he was coming to see before him. It was a miracle that she wasn't screaming or crying right now.

"Cu- Kinana, take care of yourself first."

She nodded at his words, and made her way to the bathroom.

He regarded her with watchful eyes, making sure she didn't stumble or slip on the way. Stepping into the bathroom, he was left with the sight of a shut door. He waited for the sound of running water to start, knowing that she was safe in there.

It was then Cobra began to relax.. if one could call this stiff, tense state of forced calmness relaxing. There were few people that he cared about, the most important was his childhood friend Cubelious. But now.. she was full grown woman- Kinana. The first time on that mountain when she called out to him, he had been shocked by her appearance. But he knew from that special voice, that they were one and the same.

Except in the nights after in prison, he hadn't expected these urges to overcome him.

Soft silky purple hair that he wanted to run his hands through. Getting losing in those large green eyes. Soft moist lips that he wanted to chew on. Her full chest that seemed to spill out of her dress. Skin like porcelain that he wanted to mark.

With the dreams he had, it was lucky for him that the cell only held one.

She wasn't safe with him.. but she wasn't safe without him either.

He could hear the screams in her heart, but the muffled sobs behind the door was louder. Why should she have to cry for such scum, he didn't know. He grit his teeth in anger.

Standing in the shower, she let the hot water run over her hair, face, and body. The familiar scent of the lavender shampoo and conditioner was soothing. For her body, she scrubbed at it with a rose soap. She sat down in the tub to soak her body.

But the feeling of being tainted didn't leave her.

Grabbing the scrub, she rubbed at the parts where those awful men touched.

"Why couldn't I be stronger..?"

When her skin turned red, she was left staring at her hands. Tears once began to well up in her eyes, as she let loose soft whimpers that turned into racking sobs. Everything hit her all at once. She didn't know how long she was in there.. Only when she had no tears left did she stand up to dry herself off.

Her nightgown was on the dresser nearby, with Cobra's coat over it.

Slipping into a clean pair of lacey purple underwear, she slipped the gown over her head. It was a short gown with a scooped neckline and short skirt. She hesitantly reached for the jacket with the intention to return it, but her body acted otherwise. She found herself slipping into the comfy coat— cloaking her in a feeling of utter safety, protection and comfort. That's how she walked out, the coat hanging off her shoulders, revealing the skimpy gown and expanse of skin underneath.

That was how she walked out of the bathroom.

This could be high worst nightmare.. or the best sexual dream he ever had.

Oblivious to his hungry stare, she took a seat next to the dragon slayer.

The red nose, and puffy cheeks from crying didn't detract from her beauty. In fact, as she was now, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His gaze dropped down to her moist lips.. parted to say something though he already knew what was coming. After all, he could hear it in her mind.

".. There's a lot of things I would like to say," She started off, "but what I really want to say is thank you." Her gaze lifted from the ground to Cobra's face.

"I only ever cause trouble for you. Each time, I've been saved by you. Even tonight. I don't know how you knew about those men were going to be there but you had to go out your way to save me."

Kinana would have babbled on, but a strong hand grasped her chin and forced her to look up. Cobra's face was inches away, his eyes intense, his expression fierce. There was a look on his face that she never saw before. There was anger.. but also a look of pure hunger- if the beast found its prey, it would devour them whole.

"There's only so much you can tempt a dragon before you get eaten darling."

His lips crashed into hers without warning. Kinana parted her lips in shock, which let Cobra invade deeper. His tongue darting out to taste her, exploring the inside of her mouth with rushed urgency. It was intoxicating – so much that her head began to spin. Tasting and dominating her, she couldn't stop herself from a small moan. When he pulled away to breathe, she tried to push away. But he pressed her body all the away into his, smashing her breasts against his hard, muscled chest.

Being held in his arms, she lost all reason to care what this would mean later.

The only thing that mattered right now was the fire burning in them both. Sensing her acceptance, Cobra hooked one arm around her waist to pull her into his lap. Practically straddling him, she felt his hard arousal near her entrance. To better support herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand traveling into his dark red locks. No longer neatly gelled, it started to fall down framing his face.

"Cobra.."

There were many things that she was learning but seeing that eye gazing into hers made her incredibly hot. She felt a stirring in her belly, heating up and spreading throughout her entire body. "Ah…" Her panties dampened with arousal, and her scent got stronger. Unconsciously, she felt her hips move- grinding against him.

Cobra knew that she shouldn't have but the sight had broken his control.

He didn't want her to put herself down, not when she deserved so much more.

Like a dragon, he leapt in for the kill. He wanted to mark her as his own. Cobra pulled away from her mouth, causing her to whimper as he kissed his way down to her neck. Satisfied that she wouldn't escape, one arm cupped her breast and the other around her ass. Cobra heard her gasp.. He bit down gently, not painful to break skin but enough to mar her with teeth-marks, from the back of her ear down her neck. The salty taste mingled with lavender and roses was addicting.

Even through the layers of clothing, he could smell the sweet scent of her arousal.

His hand reached under the flimsy fabric, brushing against the cloth-covered breast. Each time his thumb grazed the tip, she would let out a little gasp. Her knees tightened around him and her back arched pushing the cleavage higher. He could tell she was getting desperate by the soft whimpering. "Easy," he murmured, the other hand clamping her ass to keep her grounded.

Such soft, large breasts.

Slipping under the fabric, he gripped one of the peaks between his thumb and forefinger. Pinching it until it became stiff in his hands. Her breathing became more ragged. He stretched open his hand to cup the whole thing—but they were so big that they spilled between the crevasses of his fingers. _Squeeze, unsqueeze._ The harsh touch of his hands continued on for a minute until he switched to the other breast. There would be bruises tomorrow morning, he knew. Satisfied by what he saw, he moved lower. Feeling the taut skin of her stomach, his fingers danced over her hips.

"N-no.. don't. "

Embarrassed by what Kinana felt Cobra was going to do next, she tried to clamp her inner thighs together. She didn't want him to feel how wet she was down there. Each second he teased her, she had become unbearably hotter and wetter. So much that her panties was soaked. Any more, it would be a wet mess.

"Hm." He smirked. No matter how she tried, she couldn't hide herself from him.

He was stronger. With one hand, he lifted by the ass and the other slipped in between her thighs. It hardly required any strength to spread her legs apart.. this thought made him chuckle. When his fingers came into contact with the still-covered nether region, her scent threatened to overwhelm him. He had women before.. but he never realized how wet they could become. To know that such arousal was because of him made his ego swell. Rubbing through her soaked panties, he relished the cries she made each time. When he pressed his thumb to the nub, she almost jumped out of his lap.

But he wanted more.

When he had enough of the overbearing fabric, he ripped it apart. His fingers ran up and down the core, becoming slick with the juices that she excreted. His calloused thumb rubbed the clit causing her to moan while he press his pointer and middle finder deeper in. Digging through her warm folds, he found the entrance to her core. Pressing the tip of his finger, he felt her hips jerk in surprise. "Ah!" She tightened around him.

Her hand reached down to grab his away, but he held an iron grip.

Palm cupping her core, he only pushed in deeper. It would take time, he knew. He felt for the inner walls before pulling back out. So many sounds that she would make- moaning, gasping, hissing. Her head flung back in please as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her repeatedly, enough to make her crazy. As he made love to her with his hands, she was practically ripping with juice that soaked through his white jeans.

"This is so embarrassing.." Not willing to open her eyes, hoping that this would make her embarrassment go away. In the silence, the squelching sound and her moans only became louder.

This was like she wet herself.

Faster in and out, the repetitive motions had her loudly moaning. Knowing that it was about to become a whole lot worse, he curved his fingers to scrap against the walls. At this point, she had begun, she had begun to move her hips to grind into his hand. She rocked her hips back and forth and rubbed herself all over him like a cat- against his hand, his jeans, and his arousal. Oh god, she was tempting him beyond no return. The way that she was tightening, he knew she would come soon.

 _Almost.. almost there._

Then with a wicked grin, he scissored them inside of her. Knowing the places that would make her feel best, he pressed on the nub with his thumb while his fingers hit the highest spot. He knew when she came- Her toes curled, her back locking into pace, her hips bucked, the expression on her face that of utter pleasure. The last of the moans fell from her lips as her body shuddered. She collapsed in his arm, exhaustion over-taking her senses.

Reluctantly, he withdrew his fingers from her. Hugging her closer, he raised the other hand to caress the girl's cheeks.

As her friend, he hadn't meant to go this far.

But as a dragon, Cobra needed to mark his mate as his own.

Cradling her in his arms, he rose up to carry her to the bedroom. Once he placed her on the bed, he turned towards the closet to pick a new change of clothes. He smiled wryly at the sight of crimson undergarments. Undressing her, he placed in a new pair of clothes. Then he pulled up the blankets to cover her as if she was a child.

 _Goodbye for now._


End file.
